


What Was and What Had Never Been

by Foophile



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M, Porn Video, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foophile/pseuds/Foophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln’s disembodied voice was raspy and loud compared to Michael’s. “You never use it, so no one’s ever going to see.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was and What Had Never Been

There wasn’t much to tear apart in Michael Scofield’s apartment, but what little there was Alex Mahone attacked with vigor. The expensive couch was torn to shreds under his pocket knife, along with the king sized mattress in the bedroom, and each of the down feather pillows on the bed.

A trail of feathers followed Alex into the bathroom where there was little evidence of life other than a sink and a claw foot tub that Alex had a hard time seeing the 6 foot tall fugitive bathing in. There were no medicine cabinets, the apartment was open plan, and Alex considered it a miracle that the place even had walls.

The single closet came next, and if Alex thought that Michael Scofield was a neat freak before he was bumped up to an obsessive compulsive when Alex saw the color grouped, style categorized racks of designer suits. There were only three pairs of shined dress shoes and one pair of ratty sneakers, all lined up perfectly on a rack that could hold many pairs more.

Alex almost gave up and called in his team to collect him when he took a random step into the closet and heard a hollow thump under his foot. He immediately pulled at the carpet edge and when it peeled easily away, he found the loft’s small digital lockbox.

“Jackpot,” Alex crowed to the empty room.

He’d brought a kit to process any new forensic evidence and used a power drill on the cheap metal to create a hole he could jimmy with a pry bar. The lid opened with ease, too much considering the worth of the apartment, and Alex held his breath at what he saw inside.

A small DVD camcorder sat in the box. Only the camcorder, no papers or jewelry, which said to Alex that whatever was hidden on the device was something precious. Maybe something that the young man thought no one would ever go looking for, seeing as Alex had almost missed it as well.

But that also meant that Alex had discovered the only piece of evidence that wasn’t a coded tattoo on Michael Scofield’s body and a drowned hard drive that may or may not be salvageable.

He smiled at it. “Think this is the Mega Millions.”

Alex didn’t want to wait to see what would be on the DVD. He knew that it was violating ‘protocol’ but he wanted to be able to go back to the office armed the latest information and ready to shout orders to the first agent he saw.

The only television in the apartment hung on Scofield’s bedroom wall, facing the bed. It took Alex a second to find the DVD slot on the flat screen and by the time he did he was shaking with anticipation. The prospect of seeing any bit of Scofield’s private life was like a golden leaf waiting to be plucked.

Alex sat on the corner of the destroyed bed and pressed the play button on the remote, blinking at the cerulean blue screen that flashed before the drive started whirring. The remote hit the floor at what popped on the screen next.

“Put that away, Linc. What’s wrong with you?”

The tenor voice was soft, as was the light coming from the lamp beside the bed that the person was lying on. The quality was excellent but Alex had already known the camera was expensive.

Only a moving arm could be seen, lying on the sheets, and then the camera righted and Michael Scofield, his torso bare and unmarked, came onto the screen wearing pajama pants. His hair was longer, dark and curly on the top of his head, his face was practically glowing with emotion, and Alex leaned forward when a flash of white teeth widened into a full smile for a moment.

There was no other answer as to why Lincoln, Michael’s brother, would be filming his half naked brother in bed. “This is some sick shit,” Alex thought out loud. But as the camera shook a little bit, the bed dipping while Lincoln obviously climbed onto it, Alex couldn’t pull himself away from the television screen.

Lincoln’s disembodied voice was raspy and loud compared to Michael’s. “You never use it, so no one’s ever going to see.” The camera zoomed in on Michael’s green eyes rolling. “How much did you waste on this thing anyway? A couple hundred? Do you even know how to use it?”

“Well, it’s obviously not rocket science if your Cro-Magnon fingers can push the buttons.” Michael’s eyes flashed as he leaned up towards the camera, his elbows resting on the pillows.

At the bottom of the screen, Lincoln’s knees could be seen straddling Michael’s long legs and Alex imagined Lincoln looking right down at this brother, the camera tucked into his chest.

“You shouldn’t tease me when I have a video camera, little brother.” Lincoln’s voice deepened. “And you liked my fingers plenty when they were up your ass a few minutes ago.”

The camera caught Michael’s blush, but the younger man didn’t look away. “They have their uses.”

Alex shook his head, still gob smacked at the incestuous evidence in front of him. Michael’s obsession to get his brother out of jail, his absolute devotion, was on bold display. Alex didn’t know if he felt sickened or embarrassed of watching the private moment.

“Seriously Linc, turn it off.” Michael’s long fingers covered the camera lens for a second.

“Don’t you want to see how gorgeous you look on camera?” Lincoln spanned the lens wide so that all of Michael, down to his calves, could be seen. There were finger shaped bruises on Michael’s hips, still new and rosy. They matched the hickies on his neck and underneath his chin.

Alex felt himself flush at the image. He unbuttoned the first button on his dress shirt and loosened his tie.

There was wild movement on the screen for a moment, the sound of a scuffle as if the camera had been dropped, and then Lincoln swung into view. Michael was laughing at the disgruntled look on his brother’s face.

“Now, you can see how you look.”

The camera zoomed in on Lincoln’s chiseled face, the stubble dark on his cheeks. It panned down his thick neck to his muscled chest then further down his sparse happy trail, the cut of his hips, and finally, to the thick bush of his pelvis and his cock, hanging heavy between his legs. It twitched as Michael zoomed in on it.

“Fuck, Linc,” Michael’s voice was an octave deeper. Alex’s skin felt tight.

Lincoln’s wide hand suddenly fisted his cock, stroking it a few times to hardness.

“I never knew you were an exhibitionist.” Michael sounded pleased. The camera flicked back up to Lincoln’s smug grin.

“Only for you, baby.” Lincoln’s face went off screen, his shoulders dipping as he crawled up Michael’s legs. The camera jerked again, turned around, and Michael’s bicep could be seen in the corner as he held it up over the both of their faces.

Lincoln’s shoulder was wedged against Michael’s, his forehead pressed into Michael’s cheek. Then, while Michael was staring up at the camera, Lincoln blocked the view with a kiss.

Michael moaned softly, the sound of wet lips louder than anything else, and the camera swiveled to the side, so that Alex could see the profile of both men down to their abdomen as Michael rested the camcorder on the pillow next to them.

The kiss wasn’t anything like Alex had expected. Not that he had any idea of how brothers were supposed to kiss romantically.

Lincoln was soft, playfully licking at the corners of Michael’s full mouth until he dove into Michael’s open mouth with his tongue.

They kissed for long minutes, both of them panting for breath by the time Michael turned away. His hands clutched the back of Lincoln’s neck and around, down his collarbone, his long fingers plucking at both of Lincoln’s nipples.

Lincoln, braced on his elbows over Michael, jiggled the camera as he dug his hands under the pillow it rested on. He visibly shivered at Michael’s hands on him, groaning.

Alex didn’t acknowledge it, but he was hard in his slacks. A man could only take so much and since he couldn’t -refused- to turn off the DVD, he’d resolved to sit there watch it all play out. It was evidence, there could still be more to learn.

“God, Mike. Those hands.” Lincoln tucked his face into Michael’s neck then bit at the soft flesh, licking over bruises he’d put there earlier with his mouth. He seemed to have forgotten all about the camera as he kissed and sucked down Michael’s neck and chest.

The camera recorded Michael’s reaction to what his brother did to him, catching the long line of his neck as his head tipped back in pleasure.

Lincoln’s voice floated to the camera from off screen, “I love sucking you.”

Michael shuddered. “Fuck, yes.” His hands disappeared, maybe holding Lincoln’s head off screen, and one of Lincoln’s hands crept back up Michael’s chest, pinching and flicking at the nipple closest to the camera.

Wet sounds monopolized the action for minutes, Lincoln sucking Michael mute, only an occasional panted breath rushing from Michael’s chest.

“Fuck, stop.” Michael leaned up and pulled on Lincoln below. “I’m gonna come. Want you inside me first.”

Lincoln’s groan matched Alex’s, startling the agent into silence. Alex blinked and wiped his face with sweaty palms, trying to ignore how hard he was. Remembering that he was watching evidence, not porn.

Alex snorted. Well, evidence that happened to be porn.

There was more rustling off screen, Michael and Lincoln shifting on the bed, then Lincoln could be seen at the top of screen, pushing Michael’s knees back to his chest. Alex could imagine Michael’s long legs dangling off screen, under Lincoln’s arms.

“How are you still so tight?” Lincoln’s eyes were clenched shut as he crowded close. The tops of his knees cradled the outside of Michael’s thighs and Alex could swear that he heard the slick sound of Lincoln’s cock pressing inside his brother.

Michael bit his bottom lip hard and pulled at the back of Lincoln’s neck.

“Kiss me,” he ordered, moaning when Lincoln leaned down to do so. Their lips collided sloppily, Michael licking across Lincoln’s top lip and sucking it into his mouth.

Then the camera rocked and Michael yelled sharply into Lincoln’s mouth. Lincoln’s shoulders and forearms flexed as he thrust into Michael. The clenching of his jaw was visible through his shorn temple and his back curled up and relaxed with every jerk of the camera.

Michael hissed, a vicious look on his face and his hands clenching on Lincoln’s shoulders, traveling down his brother’s back until they disappeared. “Harder, Linc.”

Alex shifted on the bed uncomfortably. Their bed, he realized. The same bed that Lincoln was fucking Michael into on screen. Alex cracked his neck and rolled his stiff shoulders as the sound suddenly spiked on a particularly hard thrust.

“You’re so fuckin’ bossy, Michael,” Lincoln panted into his brother’s neck.

Michael groaned. “That’s ‘cause you’re always treating me like I’m going to break.” He squirmed and arched his back. “Come on, big man. You’re always saying that I’m tight, why don’t you fuck me loose?”

“Jesus Christ.” Lincoln shifted up, kneeling out of camera’s view. The camera started violently shaking and Alex could only see Michael’s mouth open wide in a silent shout, then his hand shooting out to his side and his fingers digging into the pillow right in front of the lens.

Alex was practically panting at the sound of rhythmic smacking the camera picked up. Then, Michael was crying out Lincoln’s name and something drawn out, garbled, that might have been, “Yes”.

There was a rumbling as the camera tipped off its perch and then it was swinging around and up, focusing on Lincoln’s face as his brother fucked into his body.

Michael was panting, the camera shaking. “Look at you, Linc. So fucking hot.” He whimpered and the camera dipped like it was almost dropped, Michael’s hard cock close up on the screen for a moment.

It was almost bright red and bobbing against his heaving abdomen, Lincoln’s hips were a blur against Michael’s thighs, the smacking so loud that Alex almost covered his ears.

Then, Michael went completely silent and all that could be seen was his skin pressed against the lens, as if he’d rested it face down on his chest.

“Love watching you come, baby.” Lincoln’s voice sounded far away.

There was a loud groan and the shaking stopped, the screen going completely dark as the lens stopped rocking on Michael’s chest.

Alex was sweating through his suit, his hands rubbing at his thighs and his cock rock hard in his pants. He could barely get his breath back when there was movement on the television screen again.

Michael had lifted the camera and aimed it down his sweaty body to Lincoln, who was swaying on his knees.

Michael was still panting but his voice sounded like he was smiling as well. “I love watching you make me come, Linc. Wish you could see this.”

Lincoln shuffled back, smoothing his hands down Michael’s thighs, encouraging them to relax back to the bed.

Alex bit his own lip at the sight of Lincoln’s spent cock sliding out Michael’s ass. The camera zoomed in, as if Michael wanted to see it up close.

“I’d bring it home with me but whenever LJ comes over now he goes through my shit looking for porn.” Lincoln’s voice was ragged.

“Bet Lisa just loves that.”

The camera shifted once more and Michael was on the screen, looking up at Lincoln who’d snatched the camcorder away again.

“Don’t give a shit what Lisa thinks. He’s a thirteen year old boy, there’s nothing that’s going to stop him from acting the way he does.”

Alex frowned, wondering if it was weird or sick that they were having a conversation about Lincoln’s son, Michael’s nephew, after they’d just had sex. His mind was still reeling from the porn.

But the conversation hadn’t stopped on screen. “He’s trying to deal with everything that’s been going on, Linc. It’s not like you and Lisa are speaking, and with that new guy of hers and you doing whatever the hell it is you’re doing now-” Michael trailed off, looking annoyed.

“Mike, I told you that I have people I owe favors to.” Lincoln’s voice was placating.

“And what does that mean, Linc? Why do you owe anybody anything?”

There was silence on Lincoln’s end and Michael crossed his arms over his chest. “Nothing you’re doing is legit, is it?”

Lincoln sighed and the camera moved over as if he’d lain down on his side. “I don’t want to argue about this now.”

Michael turned his head to look at him. “You’re going to end up in jail again, Linc, and I don’t think I can take that.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll figure it out. I’m doing what I have to do.”

Michael’s hand went off screen and pulled Lincoln into view. They kissed once.

“You have a choice. Don’t ever think that you can’t tell me something.”

Lincoln’s sigh said that he knew, but he'd still keep his secrets. Alex knew for a fact just what the secrets were that eventually landed him in Fox River Penn less than two years later.

“Love you, Michael.”

Michael rolled his eyes and grinned, kissing Lincoln’s sweaty forehead. “You’re tired. Turn off the camera and get some sleep.”

Lincoln left the screen and zoomed in on Michael’s glowing face. “Not until you tell me you love me.”

“And you call me gay.” Michael blinked sleepily. “Love ya, Linc.” He turned his head away on the pillow.

“See, wasn’t so hard.” Lincoln said softly before there was a peep and the screen went black.

Alex leaned back on the bed, dipping his elbows into the rents in the mattress. “Jesus.”

He didn’t know what to do with what he’d seen. There wasn’t any information that could help their investigation. But, if anything, Alex had witnesses the reality of their relationship and why they were willing to die for each other. Possibly even kill for each other.

Alex sighed. He could identify with that.

Yet, understanding the depth of the brothers' love only made Alex realize how hard it would be to catch them. He might capture the rest of the fugitives, but the brothers would do anything - even separate - to spare the other.

He jerked off the bed when his cell phone chirped on his belt. Answering it and hearing the spokesperson for The Company on other end, Alex didn’t think as he ejected the DVD and slid it into his jacket pocket.

Alex had no intention of handing it over to either side but, once the door to Michael’s apartment closed behind him, he knew that no one else would ever get to see it either.

END


End file.
